bolgrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Konungr Croll
Konungr Croll "The Distained" (61M 093Y - 61M 139Y), or Porvig Croll was the 4th King of the Torok Kingdoms during 61M. He was brought into power at the age of 38 in 131Y following the ill health of Konungr Isair. Konungr Croll ruled for 8 years until his murder in 139Y. Childhood Croll was brought up in the Hroljolf lands in the city of Hroljolf however his family moved to the Torok Kingdoms in 105Y. Croll grew up with a distinct disliking for the Torok Kingdoms however he kept his disliking a secret and rose through the ranks under Konungr Isair, going from a lowly servant to his prime advisor. Croll was fond of Isair and later learned to like the Torok Kingdom, he began to see the flaws of the Hroljolf Kingdom and spent most of his days dealing with the aftermath of the raids and tensions between the Hroljolf and Torok. Croll advised Isair to go to war with the Hroljolf but Isair was busy with his invasion on the Pashiran Kingdoms. Isair persued peace with the Hroljolf for his entire reign stating he wished to spill as little of the blood of his own kind as he could, and that all Viranic men should lay down their arms against eachother and instead take up arms against the Pashirans. Reign of Konungr Croll After the Death of Isair, Croll was named the most suitable successor and became Konungr. One of his first actions as Konungr was to mobilize a large army and to practically end the pashiran invasion. In 132Y he officially made it illegal to sail for Pashira to prevent angry war veterans or friends of the dead to launch revenge attacks on the Pashirans, this descision was a highly unfavourable one among the people. In 134Y the Army of the Torok Kingdom was larger than it had ever been under Isair's rule and Croll declared war upon the Hroljolf, though there had been tensions between the two kingdoms war was a very unlikely prospect for both kingdoms. A Hroljolf Native declaring war on his homeland. In 136Y with the war still raging and ravaging both kingdoms the great city of Hroljolf was captured and Croll retook his home city and lived there for the remainder of his reign. The war was devastating for the Torok Kingdoms and nearly resulted in a total collapse of the Kingdom, after the Capture of Hroljolf City, Croll was despised by His own people for the chaos he had brought upon the lands, even his own nobility began to oppose him and in 137Y he survived 6 seperate assasination attempts. In 138Y following the assasination attempts Croll became far more reclusive, he formed the "Croll Guard" a special rank of highly trained soldier to protect the Konungr, the Croll Guard became the official protectors of the Konungr for a long time after Croll's reign had ended. The war on the Hroljolf began to die down, the Borders of between what remained Hroljolf and the lands of the Torok Kingdoms were barren and full of deserters from both sides, the Major armies of the Hroljolf had dispersed and many of them made for the mountains and became nomadic hunters. Wars *The Hroljolf Wars *The Hroljolf Scourge Writings *One's own people Death In 139Y Croll was murdered by one of his Elite Croll Guard, who suffered little more than banishment from the Torok Kingdoms and Kull the guard captain of Arlis was named the next Konungr. Legacy Following Croll's death the Croll Guard continued for over one-thousand years. Category:Characters Category:Rulers of the Torok Kingdom Category:Kings